Project Claire (on hold, intend to write as soon as i can)
by Invader-chan
Summary: Claire is injected with a new virus by Wesker himself. This moves him to retrieve her months later and lock her up as his. Along the way, it seems that Wesker starts to fall for her, but how can he show it? And why is she now being experimented on? What is this about a new virus? And why does she feel as if she is a different person sometimes? Rated M for some suggestive material.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Disclamier: I do not own Resident Evil's character's or Title. Just story idea. This is based on a rp I was doing so I hope who ever reads it likes it. thank you. Oh, and the rating is just to be safe since there are some sexual scenes but none that really describe anything too intense. I didn't want to take my chances and then have my story taken down.

The cold that surrounded the two enemies was biting at their cheeks as they looked at each other. Wesker had to block her way because it was the only way he was going to get his new test subject. She matched what he needed and he wasn't going to let her go that easily. If she didn't survive then the next best thing was her going and killing his rival Chris who stole Jill away from him. His helper in the development of this virus he created. Wesker smirked deviously when he saw Claire stopped in front of him as his eyes were boring into her through his dark glasses. "Claire, you seem well, though I wouldn't want you to leave so soon without a good-bye." He mocked as he blocked her way. She wouldn't escape him without testing something first. This test wouldn't be done in a controlled environment and he liked that idea. He would retrieve her in due time.

Claire glared at him as she saw the tyrant in front of her, blocking her way. It only seemed to make her angry. She had to get away, after all Steve and Chris were waiting on her. She didn't have time for this! The chill bit into her skin as she faced off the formidable Wesker, anger burning in her eyes. "Then you better get used to disappointment. I'm getting out of here Wesker, and I don't _want_ to say good bye to you. Actually, it would be great to never see you again." she declared as she circled him slightly as she talked, hoping he wouldn't notice so she could make a break for it and get to the plane where her brother was waiting for her.

Her eyes darted to the side and she saw a lone shadow traveling the tundra, running towards them and she knew it was Chris. A grin crossed her face and she knew she would make it out of this alive. After all, she had finally found her brother that she had been looking for, even though it had taken her going to jail after breaking into an Umbrella facility to do it.

Wesker smiled at the glare she was giving him. It amused him to bother her and block her though his intention wasn't to stop her completely. It was just enough to inject her without her noticing a thing. A little adrenaline would be perfect of the job. "Well, then I sure hope you'll have a safe trip." He told her sarcastically as she circled him and he watched her carefully. Calculating her moves was a must if he was to make her his test subject. His speed was enough that she couldn't run from him. His eyes noticed how she looked to the side quickly. With a grin crossing her face he knew what was coming and it was expected as always. Her brother would come for her and save her as he never failed to do. Wesker took the chance that she provided him and appeared before her only to quickly push her down onto the cold snow floor. He was trying to make her fight him so her adrenaline gets hyped up enough as he intended to inject her with the virus. If he could stay close enough to inject her that is with Chris now running to protect his precious sister. This thought was enough to make him laugh.

What better way to complete the experiment than making her unaware of the change or the needle he would soon inject her with as she fights him with her weak human body. "You're still too weak to think you can pass me." He whispered to her before throwing her again.

That one lapse in concentration cost her as she soon realized when she found herself on the ground and staring into Wesker's signature sunglasses. She looked into his eyes, trying to puzzle out his plan and think of some way to get out of this, but not before he threw her once again. He was up to something, but she couldn't think to do anything when she was in this situation. As she landed on the ground, she coughed up the air that was knocked out of her and she tried to sit up, only to see Chris tackle Wesker.

"Claire, go!**" **he yelled to her before he turned back to Wesker with his gun out. She stared at her brother before gritting her teeth and going, running past them both. She trusted Chris to get back to her, but she had to get away first before he would leave.

Wesker was enjoying himself as she saw her cough. Though he was tackled by Chris he wasn't about to let her leave unharmed by him. He threw Chris off of him landing him many feet away from him and his shot at Claire was becoming less likely as she was running closer to her goal. He smiled at Chis as he held the gun at him after he got up again. He was putting him behind schedule, well just a little, and he didn't want him to see through the current plan. If he did then it would be hard to get his hands on Claire again let alone retrieve her once the virus bonded successfully in her. She was running now and he didn't like one bit of it. He needed to handle Chris quickly before his chance to inject Claire slipped from his grasp. In a quick move he took out Chris as he got close to him before the bullet he shot at him hit him. He twisted his arm from the gun and flipped him on the ground hard enough that he was dazed. All that was needed now was Claire. He looked up at the running girl and smirked. The needle was taken out of his jacket as he ran quickly behind her. In that same instance he injected her with the virus on her neck and threw her again further than her brother. She felt something puncture her skin, but it didn't really register what it could be. Her only thought was of escaping as she felt him throw her once again away from him and she landed on the cold ground. Before Chris could act or see the needle he hid it. With his plan now complete all he had to do was let her go. His intention was not to kill her after-all. He sighed now that the game was over. For now at least. "Well, it may seem your time's run out." He said as he crossed his arms. "What a disappointment." He said coolly to them as they both tried to get up. A mocking smile appeared on his face and then he simply vanished from their view. With his plans first stage completed he need only watch until the next part began.

She coughed, her hands holding her up as she went on her hands and knees, trying to breath once as the wind was knocked out of her. Claire looked around, trying to find Chris. Her gun was long gone, somewhere among the terrain, lost from where she had been thrown the last time. Finally she spotted him just as he stood and she moved herself to a standing position.

Claire was surprised at his words, wondering what he meant as she watched him seemingly vanished. Her eyes widened as she stared at the place he had been, wondering where he was now. However, she decided to take her chance as did her brother who stood up and ran to her, holding his side as he did. "Chris! Let's get out of here!" she said. He nodded his agreement and they ran to the plane. After they boarded, she watched out the window and felt the plane take off.

Wesker didn't bother to watch them leave since the effects of the virus will not be noticeable yet and he needed to track their movements. With the virus in play he could easily find her so he went to the Umbrella Corp. Headquarters to watch them for a bit. He knew he made it a bit too easy for them, but soon that will be done for. She will be back soon enough and she will become his new experiment if she survives the strand she is now carrying in her. If it bonds correctly as he hopes, she will increase her normal abilities and strength. She will be more than human and become a superior being as he is. He settled into a chair as he watched the scene. "Keep watch on experiment Claire." He stated as the people seated on the computers began typing and working into the satellites.

_Stage one status complete. Analyzing subject Claire on current development and stage of virus. Complete. Stage two commencing now._ The computer stated as it ran through its processes. Now he had to run experiments on the virus its self to test its properties on the animal population he had, as well as occasional humans along the way. What kind of Umbrella Corporation would it be if he didn't do that? He needed something to over power as he didn't do so with Claire or her brother.

After she arrived home, she almost felt like collapsing onto the carpet. On the ride, she had felt feverish, but she had chalked it up to the cold going to sudden warmth when she had boarded the plane. The apartment was covered in a fine layer of dust and she sighed, knowing she was going to have to clean after getting home just a few minutes ago. After walking in and putting her keys onto the counter, she got to work.

* * *

_*Timeskip*_

Wesker had his computer check on her regularly to check on her development. The current time has been months since the last time he actually saw her. He kept tabs on her as she developed wonderfully in her normal environment soon he needed to put her through controlled experiments.

_Subject Claire is exhibiting signs of improvement on all levels. Strength increase is at level as expected. Mental capacity is at level as expected currently. Bodily appearance is not at expected level. Appearance is normal. New ability develops as gamma ray increase. Stage two complete. Commencing stage three. _

As the months went by, Claire began to notice small changes about her. Sometimes, her eyes would shine violet or silver when she saw herself in the mirror, or her new strength in sparring practice. Gradually, she began to worry about it, and every time her brother would ask how she was doing she would hide it from him since she did not want him to worry about her.

Wesker smiled as it was now time to get his subject. He got on his special plane to go to her. His current location was located in the middle of a desert. The ground opened up above him as he started the airplane. Another driver was present and he left it to him as he neared her place. He got off as watched to make sure he could get her without her noticing just yet.

One day, she arrived home and something was off. It was one of her new...abilities. Her survival instincts only seemed to get stronger, and it had actually saved her on a few missions. Claire crouched near the wall, keeping the light off as she moved, her hand finding the gun at her waist as she walked towards the kitchen silently, wondering who was here. Whoever it was, she knew that they did not mean well to her.

His eyes began burning red behind his dark glasses as he waited for her. This behavior was odd to him but he ignored it as he waited. He was sitting with his hands laced in front of him. The cover of dark was good for him. He sensed her coming close, then closer. And odd feeling overcame him as she did. He smiled mockingly again as she came nearer. He was still superior to her though she was now, no longer human and stood a better chance at him than when she was human.

She made her way to the kitchen. For some reason, though she had never noticed it before, the darkness didn't seem to bother her. Though it was dark, she could see a shape sitting in the seat at the table clearly, but she still did not know who it was. As she took a chance, she rolled into the kitchen and held up her gun steadily, her eyes shining a silver-ish violet and her eyes seemed illuminated because of the strange, yet beautiful color. As her eyes trained on his, her eyes widened and she stood up straight, backing up as she saw a light from outside glint off of his glasses.

"W-Wesker..." she said softly as she trained her gun on him, her eyes wide as she looked for any tick in his muscles signifying coming movement. Claire backed up, her back hitting the wall after a second and she searched out the light, cutting it on to confirm her worst fears.

Wesker carefully watched Claire as she came into view now. Her eyes were attractive to him as they were a nice color compare to his burning red ones. She received a side-effect as well. Though her eye color was a side-effect like his, her eyes were still that much more attractive to him. He watched her as she held the gun to him and backed away from him. She had good eye sight now as it may seem as she said his name. He didn't expect this feeling as he watched her movement. It seemed to annoy him as she said his name, such an odd feeling he had. He hadn't said a word until she needed to put on the light. His smile appeared just as the light did. "Who else would it be?" He said to her as she kept the gun on him and her back on the wall now. He didn't have to push her there as she was there already. His hands fell down to his sides. "I waited long enough for you." He said to her carefully.

Her eyes widened as she stared at Wesker, her body seeming to kick into hyper drive as she tried to think of what she would do. She knew that it was useless to try and fight him, so after a moment she decided she would just have to play along with him. She lifted her chin and steeled herself as she stared into his eyes even though he was wearing sunglasses.

"You waited long enough..? What have you been waiting for Wesker? And why are you..." she was about to ask why he was here when she stopped. Claire knew why he was there, and it was her. She realized that he had done something to her back in Antarctica. "What did you do to me..?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Wesker smiled as she caught on to the fact he did something to her. "Something that will make you superior to any other human in the world, Claire." He stood up slowly to trick her into thinking he meant no harm as he stood. He could have easily got to her by now but he found it uncomfortable to get up so fast when she only just understood. "You have something I want Claire." He said as he folded his arms to his muscular chest. Simple enough, he needed her to move away from the wall enough for him to get her easier. So he took a small step to startle her enough to point the gun at him at a closer range than before. A gun like hers couldn't do much damage even if she shot him in the head. He tested that out before.

His red eyes shone faintly through the dark glasses but were noticeable as he burned with pure delight to making her his now. Soon she will be. Soon she will be superior to his other experiments. He felt and under lying urge for her oddly but he choose to toss it aside as he had no use for it.

Her eyes widened as she watched him stand up and start to walk towards her. As his eyes shown through his sunglasses, she involuntarily took a step forward, her eyes softening as she took another step towards him, not able to keep away. Something inside of her screamed to be near him, her lips locked with his, their bodies tangled together... Claire shook her head and blushed furiously as she took a step back. She had to get away from here before she did something she knew she would regret.

Wesker watched a different set of emotions play on her features. A longing he couldn't understand though what he had thought he pushed away was present again. He tried again to push it away again. Her cheeks were red as she stepped away from him. He was not sure what was wrong with her.

Whatever he wanted that she had, she wished she could give it to him as long as he would leave her alone. As he stepped closer, panic ran through her and she did what her brain was telling her to do, well at least the part that didn't want to run to him and kiss him furiously. She turned and ran as quick as she could away from him. She had to get away, no matter what and survive.

He came closer to her, she was going to run now and he smiled as he was going to play the predator with her. As she was about to leave the kitchen, she felt something hit the back of her neck, and then nothingness. He was behind her and hit her behind her head quickly as she was then falling limply back to him. His arms encircled her waist before she hit the floor under her. "Good night, dear heart." He whispered mockingly at the back of her neck. She was completely oblivious to everything now as he started to get her ready to take to the Umbrella headquarters. The feel of her was almost intoxicating as he felt her body so close to him, but pushed it back again. The reactions were odd to him when he was around her. He took her to his plane quickly as they set back to headquarters. He thought she would be out for some time after all he did hit her pretty hard. She did slept the entire time on the plane. Soon enough they arrived at Umbrella Corps and he took her to a room where it was entirely white. She was still asleep as he held her to take her to the room. He had others attend to her preparations for his controlled experiments on her. He couldn't stand being next to her any longer as something grew with in him that he disliked at the moment. When Wesker left her alone was the only time she stirred, turning towards him and moaning slightly and moving, as if trying to wake up to stop him, but she didn't. He didn't notice this action at all as his back was towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Later, she woke up in the white room, bolting upright. A bright blush covered her cheeks as she looked around, and noticed her small hospital gown. She was very sure this gown covered nothing. She didn't know where she was, but she wanted out. She moved to the side of the bed and stood as she looked around.

Wesker sighed at this new thing he felt. He went to the main computer as it tracked his encounter with her in her home.

_Increased levels of gammas released quickly from you as well as Subject Claire was recorded 15 minutes ago. Recording of instance viewing now. _

It showed the time where she was going to him rather than away from him as he expected her to as he threatened her in her home. He leaned his head into his hand as he looked at it.

_Peak level increase showed by Subject Claire 5 minutes ago. Recorded as the prep was done for Subject Claire._

It showed him when she reached toward him as he left her on the bed alone with the other personnel. He knew she was sleeping when he left and that she didn't move while he was with her wither. He didn't understand the connection between the two events and the spike in levels of gamma rays. As he thought of this the computer blinked in front of him as it warned of the movement in room 12. Her room. The computer instantly switched to her. He instinctively reached out for her and touched the screen to front of him that showed her to him. He removed his hand as quickly as he put it there.

Claire was in her room, scanning it as she tried to think of a way to escape. Now that she couldn't see Wesker, she suddenly had a clear head. A longing swept through her at the thought of Wesker and she was barely able to push it away as she wondered where the feeling had come from. Claire sighed and looked up, only to find herself staring at a camera.

Claire stared at the camera for a few more moments; feeling almost like Wesker was looking back at her, but shook her head as she looked down at the bed, telling herself she was being silly. She ran a hand through her hair as she stood up and began to walk around, trying to find some way to get out and soon, before she saw Wesker again and lost all of her inhibitions just to be touched by him, as she had been before.

Wesker found himself looking at her from this distance and felt a need for her. He tried to shake it off until she actually looked at the camera and he stared back. He soon forced the camera screen closed so he wouldn't feel like this. It was too odd for him. Though he wanted to avoid it he wanted to experiment with it a bit since it was new and she responded rather oddly. If he could do research on it correctly then it would be nothing more than that. He decided for now he would not see her or his judgment would become hazy. As much as he wanted to test the reaction that emerged now between them, he still wanted control. He switched on the camera view of her room and it appeared in front of him. Her slender body that was barely covered was making him go crazy but he stopped the emotion before it became more unbearable for him. He removed his eyes from the screen so his voice would be clear. His hand that hovered over the button that would allow him to speak to her was pressed.

"I see that you have awaken, Claire, though your efforts to find anything that would allow you to leave is… useless. I won't allow you to leave." He said to her though the last sentence seemed to be more tender than a threat and he nearly wanted to gag at the thought of what he just said and how he said it.

Claire had been at the door, feeling along it for some kind of system overide so she could get it open, only to be jolted in surprise by Wesker's voice over the intercom. Her eyes widened and she turned to see the tiny box at the ceiling that his voice was coming out of and she froze as he told her there was no escape. At the end, when she heard some kind of tenderness in his words, she had felt the longing for him that had surfaced earlier. For some reason, she wanted him so badly, but she couldn't. Maybe it was something because of what he had put inside of her...? Maybe the virus...

Claire shook her head and continued to feel along the door. She didn't care what he said, she just wanted to get out of here before she saw him, because she knew if she did see him again, she would most likely be running into his arms, and seeking comfort from him, and that was not something she wanted to do. The thought of what she had become and how Wesker made her feel almost had her sick.

Wesker dared a look into the room when he didn't hear her respond to him. He saw her still looking for a way out. He figured he would test out her reaction to him when he was near. It was irrational, but he couldn't think of doing anything else. It would only be an experiment, but he didn't want to stand near her as the chances of her response being good were slim.

He headed down to the room too quickly for his own good. The virus seemed to create the need for her as he drew the conclusion he felt his eyes burn. They seemed brighter as he came near her room. He wasn't going to open the door for this experiment he was doing. He just couldn't allow himself that loss of control. He hoped his body would obey him. He pressed a button that made one wall transparent and she was visible to him now. He watched her look around frantic for a way out until she noticed him.

She had been feeling along the wall when she had felt a as though something was coming closer, and something inside of her knew it was Wesker. As the walls became transparent, she jumped back, her eyes wide and her heart suddenly thumping in her chest. She turned and saw that it was once again Wesker and she blushed brightly as she held her hands over the chest of the skimpy hospital gown. Wesker's composer was as if he felt nothing but inside was a confusion of emotions as he looked at her blushing face. She was trying to cover her body up but it was no use as he looked at her behind his sunglasses. She wouldn't do that before. She would look angrily at him and yell possibly. Why didn't she just yell at him?

"Wesker..." she said softly as she looked away. Her body was telling her to find some way to get to him and quickly, but her rational mind told her to run from him. For some reason, she found herself stepping forward and placing her hand on the transparent wall near him as he stood on the other side. "Why am I here..?" she asked, her voice sad and gentle.

She responded to him expectantly as she said his name and looked away. He felt as if he should go to her. It was rather odd to him as he watched her react to him. She walked to him instead of going to the far end of the room. His response to her was even more unexpected as he held his hand to where hers was.

It was as if he could feel her hand through the glass that separated both of them. His face still showed nothing as this action was shown to her. Her voice nearly making him want to take her out and touch her tenderly all over her body, but he refused to give in more than he already had. She was his experiment now and she answered him. "You're my experiment, now and you're here for that purpose." He said gently to her. More gentle than he had expected his words to come from his lips. He had full ability to go to her and say more. Say he wanted her for a reason he didn't know, but he immediately took his hand away as the thought came. He couldn't do that. He wouldn't do that. "Your first test is over." He said to her softly again before disappeared behind the solid wall as it became so that she couldn't see him. He could still feel her there and he needed to see what was going on now that he ran a first test on her without hurting her. Next part is when they took her blood, but he didn't want to do it now while she was awake. He would do it in a few more hours to ensure he was only getting a good blood sample.

She watched him, her eyes wide as he said she was his experiment even though she had already guessed that. Claire bit her lip slightly as he said the first test was complete and she watched him take his hand away. No! She didn't want him to leave yet! Something inside of her seemed to shatter as she watched him turn away from her before the wall went white again, shielding her from the view outside. She took a step back, wondering why she had acted like that when he had turned away from her, but she shook her head and turned back to the bed.

Whatever phase two was, she had a feeling it would be soon. She moved to the bed and sat down gently as she looked up at the wall. Thinking as she tried to find any way she could get out of here. If there was, she would think of it. Claire closed her eyes and laid back on the bed, letting him think she was asleep as a million thoughts raced through her head.

Wesker walked back to the main computer to see the results. They were the same as they were when he first looked at her. The results were the same. The gamma rays were spiked at the same time when they neared each other and hers spiked alone when he forcefully moved away from her. He frowned as the work was inconclusive for a right outcome. He opened a window on the computer to see her as she lay on the bed with her eyes closed. He wondered if she had already decided to sleep on her own. He looked over the work he gathered so far of the virus that was derived from his own blood. In this way they were connected but that shouldn't be the reason for this mess of emotion that shouldn't be there. It wasn't a part of the equation he had before this experiment with her. He worked on the virus trying to see if there was something that was wrong but he realized that he needed her blood sample in order to do the tests properly. The timer was beeping telling him it was time for phase two. The computer brought up the window that allowed him to look into Claire's room.

_Commencing phase two. Computer analyzing subject Claire undergoing deep sleep. _

The computer was set to doze her with sleeping gas that would make her sleep through anything he would put her though. He waited for the gas to settle and the computer to register that she was fully asleep now. As he did, he readied himself to be able to take her blood and then test it outside her body with his. This was going to do until he figured out why he responded to her as oddly as she had the similar virus that he had.

As she was laying on the bed, most of her thoughts seemed to travel back to Wesker and how she was acting so odd towards him, her worst enemy. It was almost like she was pining after her lover with the way her body called to him. Just as she was about to sit up, she started to feel drowsy. She opened her eyes, but a wave of dizziness hit her if she tried to sit up, so she stayed laying down and closed her eyes, waiting for the wave to pass, only to feel her body begin to grow sluggish.

In a matter of minutes, she was fast asleep, her head turned to the side slightly and breathing calmly as she lounged on the bed, her brown hair still in its ponytail, though some of the hair now straying down her face in a messy, yet beautiful look.

Wesker heard the beeping and it was time to go to her room. He calmly walked to her room, trying not to be anxious to be close to her, again. He pressed a few buttons so the door would slide open and he caught sight of her sleeping face instantly. His mind viewed it as beautiful as he tried to ignore it as much as he could. He willed himself to move towards her to _only_ take her blood and nothing else.

An underlying urge to caress her grew and he tried to leave it alone as he readied one of her arms from the inside elbow for a blood sample. His hands touching her limp arm softly as he cleaned a spot for the needle he soon stuck into her. Her blood slowly filled one of the vitals he had with him and then one more before he placed the second vital down. He removed the needle and covered her wound he had made. Though he did this his eyes quickly moved to her face and then his hand followed suit as he gently touched her cheeks. His face only inches from hers. His eyes gave a bright red color again as he looked at her. He moved the stray piece of hair out of her face as he kept looking at her, deciding on whether to kiss her sleeping lips.

Claire felt him enter the room, even though her mind hazed from the deep sleep he had put her in. As he stuck the needle inside of her, she winced as the pain invaded her dreams before relaxing again, calming quickly with his touch on her skin, almost as if she knew he would not hurt her. As he touched her face, she found herself in her dream with him caressing her face gently. A soft sigh of contentment left her as he edged closer to her in the dream, his face as close as his was in real life, but in the dream, he actually edged closer and kissed her gently, and she wrapped her arms around him in her dream and kissed him back. The real Claire remained asleep, nuzzling her face into his hand as she continued to breathe slowly and softly.

Wesker didn't get any closer to her as his body yelled for her. He watched her nuzzle into his hand and the want to kiss her was almost crumbling him as he looked at her. To satisfy some part of him he kissed her cheek gently and then pulled away from her, though he didn't want to do so. Not wanting to be controlled like this he got the tubes and the other things he had with him. Making sure not to forget anything she could use to get away from him.

He wasn't realizing how possessive he was getting with her as he referred to her as his a lot more than he would of. In order to get his mind cleared again and at a good distance away from her he went to test out the blood in the floor below her. He wanted to see the reaction between them on a cellular level. If it was the virus then he would just have to control the urges he has and test it further to refine it.

She felt a soft touch on her cheek that she knew to be lips before she felt the hand on her cheek leave her. As he left, Claire made a small sound of discontentment and moved slightly, turning as she curled in on herself before he left the room, as though she knew he was leaving her and suddenly didn't feel safe anymore. In her dreams, she was now left alone, no Wesker kissing her gently, and no more of him in her arms. Now, she just dreamed of normal things, though she stayed in the position of a ball as she continued to sleep. Claire didn't stir as he walked further away from the room, as though she knew it would be no use to try and get to him, or to escape at the moment, though in her dreams she was still in the room and trying to get out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Wesker stayed in the lab, but could still feel the discontentment she showed him when he left her because he heard her make a sound. He felt as if something was weighing heavily on him as he stayed away from her. He didn't like this feeling he was getting when he was away from her now. Being away from her now seemed worse than the need for her when he was near her and this messed up his plans more than he thought it would. The blood he took was put on a slide in the room to be examined meticulously and thoroughly. He took a look at it as saw how different her cells had gotten from normal looking cells. The virus seemed to tie perfectly with her cells as it created no mutations in her. In order to test further he took some of his own blood and put a drop in it to see the reaction her blood had with his. It was inconclusive as nothing happened. He looked frustrated as he couldn't understand why these feelings were present in him for her. The more frustrated he got about it the more he wanted to go to her.

He threw the microscope at the wall and left. This wasn't on the plans with her. He left the lab room and went back up to the main computer to look at her from a distance to avoid touching her again. She was curled in a ball and he found that odd since she wasn't like that before. It was almost as if she felt unsafe while he wasn't near her. She made herself look so vulnerable while she laid there by herself.

After a few hours, she finally woke up. When she opened her eyes, she almost cried to find herself still staring at the white walls and knew she was still in the same room. She sat up, and rubbed her eyes gently before she moved to the side of the bed. Today was the day; she had to get out of here. As she moved around though, it seemed as if most of her mind was on Wesker, though she somehow managed to stop thinking about him to be able to look for an exit. After all, she had to get back to her brother.

Just as she walked to the door, the power suddenly shut down. Her eyes widened, and she knew her brother must have come for her. She did not waste a moment and opened the door, where it was also almost pitch black. Her eyes scanned the halls for people before she began to run, hopefully towards an exit so she could get out of there.

Wesker watched her sleep few more moments before going to experiment with the virus on other life forms and looked at the reaction with each creature that he had.

He kept doing his testing for hours to keep his mind off of her long enough to function properly. It suddenly went black in the lab. As soon as the power went out he thought of her. He wouldn't let her escape from him now that he has her. His mind became centered on her and he became aware of where she was. He began to look for her. He found her room and checked to see if she was there. His red eyes shimmering bright red as his want grew more and clouded his mind. Suppressing his feelings made the want of her just as worst.

She had a hand on the wall as she walked since she could not see where she was going. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and it was almost obvious who she was as her eyes shined a silver/violet. She came to a junction just as she heard voices. Hurriedly she turned the other way and tried to run, but she heard them coming after her. Were they after her? She turned around the corner and rand through the hall, only to see more people coming towards her.

Finally, she was boxed in. Claire steeled herself and went into a defensive position, her hands held in a defensive position as she had learned long ago. She knew she probably wouldn't be able to take out all of them, but she would at least go down trying. The only thought that hurt her was that evidently her brother had not come to break her out. Biting her lip, she glared at them, waiting for them to come at her.

He found that she wasn't there at all and he grew angrier. He felt her near him as he walked down the hallways briskly as he felt her getting closer. She cannot escape from him, is all he thought. The darkness was welcoming to him as he could see better with it than the light. She felt so close he could almost feel her. The people were running around as they needed the power and were looking for a way to turn it on. Her eyes, he saw them. A violet glimmer shone in the dark feet away from him.

A smile appeared on his lips as his eyes were too dull of a color behind his glasses. He quickly appeared before her as the backup lights turned on. A red tint covered his body as he stood before her. "Where do you think you're going?" It was a low threat in his voice but he found himself drawn to her. Watching her movement as he did he came closer to her. His men didn't make a move as they saw him get near her.

She flinched slightly as she saw the lights come on and she found Wesker suddenly in front of her. The men surrounding her started to watch him with interest and for some reason she automatically wanted to protect him. As he stepped nearer to her, she found herself doing the same, losing the defensiveness she had had just moments earlier as she looked up at him, not able to resist touching him.

Gently, her hand went to rest on his chest and she drew close to him, pressing her body against his gently."Wesker..." she whispered softly, her eyes sad. She had no idea how to answer him, because he knew she had been trying to escape, so why bother? Her face turned up towards his as she bit her lip before turning to see the other guards still watching them. For some reason, Claire found herself pressing against him for security and safety.

Wesker stopped when she came to him. Her hand reaching to touch him, and then her body touching him made him go crazy with want for her. Her voice saying his name was even more unbearable. The sight of her eyes looking at him sadly made him reach for her hand. The sight of the guards seemed to annoy him. He wanted to keep her close.

"Come." He ordered her as she was in his arms. He wrapped his hand around hers leading her closely to him away from the curious eyes of the guards. His room close as he entered it he pulled her and then pinned her to the nearest wall by her wrists and with his body. "Claire..." His voice was gentle as he looked at her so close to her face. Her violet tinted eyes looking up at him. Her lips so close to hers he could almost touch it. He made it seem as if he was holding back some part of him when he didn't kiss her.

Claire looked up at him as he reached for her hand and blushed slightly. When he told her to come with him, she nodded and followed him, staying close to his side. His hand felt so comforting to her for some reason. When they arrived in his room, she was slightly surprised to find herself pressed against the wall by him and his body against hers. As he spoke her name, her eyes darkened slightly, the violet and silver becoming even more pronounced as she looked into his eyes, but became slightly annoyed from the sunglasses. She wanted to see his eyes.

"Wesker..." she said again softly, leaning her face up towards his, but for some reason, she stopped with her lips only millimeters from his, trembling slightly. Claire wanted him, but she wanted him to kiss her first. She didn't want to kiss him, only to have him push her away.

Wesker watched her as she looked up at him. So close, he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer. As he unpinned her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his arm wrap around her waist. The glasses seemed to make his vision of her too dark for him to look at her like he wanted to. He moved his sunglasses to the top of his head. His red eyes were focused into her violet and silver eyes. Her lips were now under his own. A passion bubbled up inside that he didn't know he had for her. He gave her a gentle kiss as she was in his arms. All reason leaving him as their bodies finally touched and were alone. His other hand went to her bear side feeling her gently while pinning her with only his body now.

Claire felt his hand traveling up her side and she sighed softly against him before she finally felt his lips on hers. She pressed herself more firmly against him and kissed him back, finally kissing him after forever of wanting to be near him. As she stared into his eyes between kisses, she sighed, finally seeing his bright red eyes. His hands explored her body slowly as she kissed him. Wesker began to like how she kissed him and then looked into his eyes. Something about seeing the true him made her want him more as she drew back lightly, her eyes bright as she kissed his neck gently. When she left his lips he let out a groan in protest until she began to kiss his neck. A low moan came when she did and then he pulled both of her legs around his waist leaving her to depend on his strength to hold her.

She turned her face up to kiss his cheek before moving back to his lips once again. He felt her kiss his cheek, her lips returning to his own. Claire couldn't stop, not when she had finally gotten so close to him.  
His return kiss became deeper with her and then he went to her neck. Tracing up and down her neck slowly, making sure he could taste her skin with his tongue. His hot breath trailed along her neck as he kissed her. She moaned as she felt him pick her up and wrap her legs around him. When he did so, she didn't feel any fear at all race through her. Somehow, Claire knew he wouldn't put her in danger, and she doubted he would hurt her on purpose. His hand lightly tracing along her side, feeling how soft it was under his fingers. As his mouth moved down to her neck, she moaned softly and arched her neck for him, feeling his warm breath along her neck."Wesker..." she moaned softly as her eyes slid closed and she relaxed against him. She knew where this was leading, but she did not want to stop it. More than anything, she wanted more of him.

His pleasure in her calling his name was evident when he pulled her hair so he could slip his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her longer than he did before which left him panting when he pulled away. He slowly he opened eyes to look at her eyes. His touch soft on her cheek as he looked at her.

She felt him pull her hair and moaned softly as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. Claire kissed him back, pressing closer to him before she felt him pull away. Her eyes had darkened as she looked up at him, breathing just as hard before she leaned forward and gently kissed his lips again, before sighing softly against his lips and pulling back slightly. She felt as if she never wanted to part from him like this, and in the back of her mind she knew she should be running from him. Again, she found herself kissing his cheek before sighing against it, trying to think straight.

Wesker liked the noise she made because of him and how she felt closer to him. His eyes had darkened as well as he looked at hers. Beautiful. A word he wouldn't normally use. He closed his eyes as she kissed him again and he kissed her back. He felt her sigh against him before she pulled away and he slowly opened his eyes again. The back of his mind was telling him to pull away and lock her up again so she wouldn't escape from the Hive. His mind was telling him she was nothing but an experiment to tick off Chris and create a better race of humans. His goal wasn't to please her or himself, but he couldn't resist this urge with her so close to him.

When she kissed his cheek he held her with his hand tangled in her hair. Then his hand wrapped around her waist firmly holding her against him as he took her away from the wall and to the bed were he pinned her once more. He was above her and close still to her. "You're not going to leave me." He said to her before he kissed her and let his hands trail over her. He pulled away from her and let her go. "I won't let you." He said as he had already gotten off her. His glasses pulled over his eyes again as he left her and closed the door. It locked as the power was back on again. He didn't notice it when he was with her. He was confused and mad that he did that. He wanted control, but all he saw in his mind was her. Everything about her was imprinted there and no longer was it just a dream he saw or felt. She was there and she was a weakness he couldn't control.

Claire felt his arm wrap around her waist and she kissed him as he led her to the bed. Her eyes locked onto his when he suddenly pinned her to the bed but she felt him kiss her once again and she responded, moaning softly as she felt his hands travel down her sides. With his declaration, her eyes widened slightly as she heard the possessiveness in his tone, but at the moment she didn't want to leave him. When he was this close to her, she could not imagine living without him.

As he got up and left her quickly, she watched him go and sighed softly, sitting on the bed. She ran a hand through her hair, sad he had left her once again, though she knew she had to deal with it. So he wouldn't let her leave him...? She shook her head, not believing Wesker of all people had actually said that. What was happening to them? Before, none of this would have even crossed her mind, but now, everything was so different.

Wesker couldn't pretend the feeling wasn't there anymore. He couldn't make it go away from his thoughts. He felt the burning need for her. This wasn't like him to take control of her with her body and forcefully keep her so close to him. To even say he wouldn't let her leave him of all things he could have said. Those words left his mouth. This wasn't their relationship in the first place. She was not someone he would have wanted before. She was only his enemy and that was all there was to it. Or so he thought.

His eyes stayed bright behind his sunglasses as he walked through the now lighted hallways to the main computer again. His head held by his resting arms and fingers as he looked at the computer. He couldn't view what he did as an experiment with her. Not with his reaction with her or hers with him. The limit was drawn. He was defenseless against her when she was so close to him as well as her. She was susceptible to his touch as she moaned for him. Her voice while she said his name was even unbearable. He couldn't touch her enough to satisfy himself and this distance wasn't helping either. It was as if it was killing him.

Claire sat back on the bed, dozing every so often before she finally sat up, sighing softly. She was so tired, but more than anything she hated this room for some reason. More than anything, she hated being in the open and alone. She grabbed the pillow and covers off of the bed and threw it in a corner before going to it and covering up. This way, she could see who came in and who went out. After all, for some reason, she only trusted Wesker in this place.

Claire would bet someone else would come in to take care of her, and she did not want that at all. She just wanted to sleep, but she didn't know if she could get any of that in a place like this. She felt so exposed without Wesker.

Wesker ran different tests on the status of the system that failed on him while he was away. No one seemed to be around the control room that didn't belong there so there was no reason for the system to just fail on its own. He sighed as he looked into the files of the computer to see what happened before the incident. He spent at least another two hours sitting there looking at the screen. It got him nowhere once it finally came to when it blacked out. He tapped his fingers on the chair and felt like he had to sleep.

He forgot he had put Claire in his room as he headed for it. When he got there he found her on the floor in the corner. He didn't know if she was sleeping, but he walked over to her. She had been sitting there for hours and hours, not able to sleep. It was almost as if she couldn't sleep because she didn't feel safe enough. It was probably the virus in her system using a sort of survival instinct. As she felt the door open, she looked up and saw Wesker. Her eyes widened and she smiled slightly as she raised her arms towards him.

When she had been away from him, it had been horrible. It felt so long... Sighing, she knew it was probably the virus inside of her. One day, when she got away from here, she would make sure to get it out of her system some way. Hopefully, her day of escape would be soon. "Wesker..."she said sadly as she looked up at him.

Wesker saw that she was awake when she looked up at him and gave him an unexpected small smile as she held her hand up towards him. He gave what looked like a small smile to her as he bent down to her. Her voice made something inside him hurt and he didn't know what. He grabbed her and held her close while he sighed softly.

It was difficult to be away from her and he wasn't gone that long but it felt like it and he felt deep down he didn't want to hold her. But she was sad and he felt like he had to do something and he had gently kissed her before he caressed her cheek gently. His normal reaction was to throw her and hers to fight him, but this wasn't true of them right now at all.

Claire sighed softly as she felt him pull her close to him and it seemed as if everything but him disappeared for her. When he kissed her, she kissed him back and slipped her arms around his neck. She nuzzled his hand with her cheek as she felt him caress it and she sighed in contentment. Now that he was here, she felt so much better. It was as if her whole body breathed a sigh of relief and she relaxed into him, feeling suddenly so safe in his arms. She looked up at him and kissed him again gently before reaching up and gently taking off his sunglasses before tossing them across the floor, glad to see his eyes finally.

Wesker felt her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. It felt nice to him as everything seemed to melt before him. He wanted to touch her again. While one hand was at her cheek the other tightened on her waist as she kissed him again. A soft sigh against her lips when she pulled away from him. When she took off his sunglasses he looked at her with a startled look, but then quickly disappeared.

He was getting uncomfortable so he loosened his grip on her as he adjusted to lying on the floor and pulled her on top of him quickly. "I'm tired." He whispered to her gently as he held her cheek again looking up at her now, she was beautiful.

She was surprised when she saw him lay down and suddenly felt herself on top of him. She looked down at him and smiled softly when he said he was tired. She kissed him gently before laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes as she got more comfortable.

"Me too. I couldn't sleep." She said softly. She didn't add that somehow now that he was here, she suddenly felt safe enough that she could sleep. She sighed softly against him and started to drift off as she listened to the steady beating of his heart. It was at a different rhythm than a human's, but she had a feeling her own heart was the same way.

Wesker kissed her back and held her to him as she put her head on his chest. He breathed steadily as he held her there. She was so close to him that he didn't need to do anything to satisfy his need to be with her as she was close. His fingers traced her cheeks as he closed his eyes slowly. He felt at ease with her and didn't feel any need to control himself or her when she was there. The only thing was he didn't want her to leave him because then he wouldn't be able to see her.

She nuzzled his neck gently and sighed in contentment as she felt him stroking and caressing her cheek gently. She was so tired. As she relaxed against him, she almost felt like this was alright, like this was what she wanted, to be with him that is. Claire kissed Wesker's neck gently as she laid against him.

After a few moments, she felt herself start to slip away, and within a few more minutes, she was breathing softly against his neck as she fell asleep against him. Wesker held her close and sighed softly when she kissed his neck. It felt good when she did it. But he couldn't stay up as her breathing on his neck lulled him to sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he actually felt like this. This felt right to him regardless of their past together.

**A/N:** This chapter is longer because some expressed interest in this story of mine. Yes it is fast paced but keep in mind this is based on an RP which means you want the plot to move faster. Plussss, there is an unstable virus...Just saying... _ Instincts gets the better of all humanity...lol Okay ignore that last part. :3 I hope those who like this story like this chapter too. Tank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This was finished at 4 in the morning...I'm that dedicated... So you guys better like this one! :| Lol just kidding. I'm really not tired. -_-; Enjoy.**

**Chapter Four**

The next day came and he found himself lying on the floor still with her on top of him. He looked at her sleeping face and moved her hair so he could see her better. When he did that he sighed deeply. Claire slept on top of him for the remainder of the night and nuzzled his neck the next morning as she felt him move her hair and sigh against him. Her eyes slowly opened and she realized where she was as she moved her face so she could look into his eyes.

She smiled gently and leaned up to kiss him softly as she moved to nuzzle his cheek gently. Wesker looked at her and kissed her back. "I think it's morning." She said softly as she sighed softly against his cheek. That means she would have to go back to her room and he would leave her once again. He moved his hand behind her neck when she said it was morning possibly. He thought and he didn't really want to go anywhere yet. He kissed her cheek that was near his lips still and held her close showing he wasn't going anywhere yet. "It is." He told her before taking her chin and kissing her again. His thumb began tracing patterns on the back of her neck. She sighed softly as she felt him tracing invisible patterns against the back of her neck and she looked up at him, her eyes darkened somewhat as she saw him leaning in for yet another kiss. Claire met him and kissed him gently, relaxing into his arms as she kissed him back.

Claire never would have imagined she would be kissing her enemy, but she couldn't stop. She just wanted to be close to him like this no matter what. When he didn't leave, she felt warmth fill her heart and she smiled against his lips before continuing to kiss him. Wesker felt her kiss him back and liked it more than he thought he would. He never thought how nice it would feel to be this close to his enemy it was almost like a dream to him, too. He smiled when he felt her smile under his lips. He didn't want to stop kissing her as his hand that laid on her lower back traced slow patters on her back as his other held her cheek as he kissed her again and again. He wondered if he would tire of kissing her, but he hadn't stop kissing her since she had tried to escape. Every time she was near since then he felt the need to kiss her and be near her. He felt warm inside as he held her knowing she didn't reject him as much as he thought she would when he pinned her. Claire felt him tracing small circles and other patterns on her back and she sighed in contentment. As his hand cradled her cheek, she nuzzled it gently before starting to kiss him again and again. Sometimes, it was like she couldn't stop at all.

Her hand went to his on her cheek, holding his hand against it just as there was someone knocking frantically at the door. Wesker smiled when she nuzzled into his hand. He couldn't help wanting to kiss her so many times. It seemed so natural to him that he did it without thinking. Her hand on his felt so soft, but didn't get to enjoy it when he was disturbed by a knocking at his door. Claire pulled back and blinked, trying to think through the small haze her mind was in from kissing him. She heard someone yell for Wesker through the door and she blushed before looking down at him. She didn't want him to leave her, but she knew he had to. Sighing softly, she kissed him softly one more time before moving off of him.

He looked annoyed when he was called. He didn't want to go anywhere, but he had to answer it. He looked into her eye in apologetic way before she had kissed once more and went away from him. Claire sighed softly as she saw the apologetic look in his eyes and smiled softly while she watched him walk towards the door. He got up from the floor to go to the door forgetting his sunglasses that she had taken off him yesterday. The guard looked stunned to see his burning red and reflective eyes staring at him as if he would kill him.

"What is it?" He asked in a tone that sounded as a growl. The man fidgeted at the tone and the eyes he saw on Wesker. "W-well, Si-Sir, there is a s-sit-situation in the lower floors with t-the infected." "Quit stuttering and speak correctly! You're a damn captian! Act like one!" He yelled at the man that was standing before him. "The dogs got loose and infected the people and the computer system shut the floors down to the lower levels." The man spoke scared to death of what Wesker might do as he finished telling him. Wesker generally didn't care for the humans around him who were not like him. He didn't want to waste his energy killing the infected who transformed into something he also disliked, but he was angry now that he knew why he was there.

As the man in front of Wesker started to stutter, she looked over and saw his sunglasses, suddenly remembering that he didn't have anything on his eyes. She picked them up and stood as she walked over to him and listened to what the young man said. So the infection had gotten out once again.

She sighed softly and walked to Wesker, wrapping her arms around him from behind gently as she nuzzled his back. The guard captain could not hold back the shocked look he had when he saw the arms of a woman go around Wesker. Wesker looked to the side when he felt her arms around him and nuzzled into his back. "Go ahead. I'll be waiting for you." she said softly as she moved to beside of him and gently put the sunglasses back on him and over his eyes. He noticed the shocked look in the guards face when he glanced back at the guy before looking at Claire. He bent down when she put the sunglasses back on his face. "I'll come back soon." He told her and hugged her close before letting go again. Claire smiled when he said he would be back and she believed him. As he hugged her close, she wrapped her arms around him before letting him go. He had a job to do now after all. He didn't want to kiss her in front of him. He didn't like the idea anyone knowing his relationship with her as much as he did want to kiss her. At the moment she would not try to escape, not with the infection spreading in the facility. The only problem was what would happen if it spread too much and the lower levels ended up not the only floor affected. If something like that happened... Well, she wished she had a gun at a time like this.

As she looked up at him, she sighed softly and pressed against his side. She wished she could kiss him, but she wouldn't chance it with the man in front of them able to see. After all, she didn't know how much Wesker wanted his subordinates to know about them.

He looked at the shocked guard again and he immediately looked away feeling his cold stare. He walked down the hall leaving Claire in his room. He trusted that she wouldn't go anywhere with this sort of threat in the Hive. There were a lot of people that were down there and he knew flooding it wouldn't do a thing to them. They had to be killed by hand and one by one, which he hated to do since there were so many. The guard stayed behind a bit more and stole a look at Claire before running off to Wesker. She sighed softly as she took a step back from him and watched him run out the door, but saw the other boy still standing there. She raised an eyebrow before he moved and started to follow Wesker. Sighing softly, she watched them go before closing the door and walking back to the corner they had been in.

She picked up the covers and put them back on the bed as she made it. Of course, she didn't go back to sleep. Not when she didn't know what would happen exactly. Instead, she stayed up, sitting on the bed as she waited for any kind of news at all, and waiting for Wesker to come back to her.

Wesker kept walking until he got to the main computer. He started to set up the central computer system to allow them to go the lower levels that were now under lock down. "Send for the rest of the guard and load up the guns. We'll be descending in five minutes." He said in a commanding tone as he looked at the guard. He bowed and ran off. Wesker sighed at the fact that he had to leave her, but he had his duties. He left the room to load his personal weapons. Not that he needed them; it was still a habit to use them.

When he returned the group was ready for him to take to the lower levels. He led them to the main elevator to get to the lower level. "Shoot on sight. Reload at the armory at the end of the hall. Clean this area and then we move on the other floor." He ordered before the doors opened for them.

Wesker led the few men he had and the shooting began as soon as the doors opened there were at least ten waiting for them at the door. They jumped at them as soon as the creatures knew they were fresh meat. These seemed more quicker than the ones from previous trails on the virus. He tried to take down as many as he could with his gun before twisting off their heads. He was taking notes on what he was seeing in the new virus that he hadn't considered before. He was seeing a more useful way to use it that just putting it in Claire. This virus was perfect for the buyer that he wanted to give it to. The zombies were quick and had misshapen mouths that were like a toothed flower. These ones were harder to kill with how fast they were so it took time to take out those ones and the few men that he lost as they fought theses first ones. "Move ahead." He ordered them. With the entrance cleared he and his men began clearing the floor of the zombies. He found theses ones either in pairs or alone. It became obvious to him that the infected where not all there. "Spilt up and meet at the armory." He barked a new command as the rest followed suit. Soon enough they reached the armory.

Then the standoff began as he was faced with at least two hundred surrounding the armory. "Kill them as quickly as you can." He ordered them, but he went first before the rest began. His gun began ringing though out the halls of the lower level. It even sent flickers of light around them as he drew them to him with the sound of his gun. The bodies cluttered around them as the hoard ran to them. Some of his men were bit by the infected and he ended up killing more. Though there only seemed to be only a few hundred the crowd in front of him they didn't seem to lessen.

~Meanwhile~

* * *

After waiting for about half an hour, she couldn't do it anymore. As she sat there, all she could think about was Wesker and how he was down there with only a few men. Finally, she stood and walked out of the room, her stride holding a sense of purpose. She ran through the halls, following the feel of Wesker and where she had seen them walk. She saw the elevator and went to the side, feeling along it for an override button before she pressed it and went to the middle. She knew it would be dangerous, but she couldn't let him do this alone.

As she made it to the lower level, she stopped and waited until she heard noise before getting out of the elevator. Feeling along the walls, she walked forward. She heard a small growling noise, and a moan. Automatically, she knew what that noise was. It was a sound you recognized forever once you had heard it. Zombies... As it came around the corner, her eyes burned sliver and violet as she swung her fist up and caught him on the side of his head before sending out a kick to his jaw. She heard the crunch of bone and smiled as she realized she had broken his neck. When he went down, she stared at the corpse and sighed in relief as she saw it was a guard. Kneeling down, she felt along it until her hand came across his handgun and she took it.

Claire was walking stealthily down the hall. Every now and then a zombie would come around the corner and she would kill it quickly, not wasting any bullets since there was only a few at a time. By the time she had reached Wesker, she had about fifteen extra bullets from the guards and other zombies she had killed. When she saw him on the other side of the hoard gunning down zombies her eyes widened with relief and she wanted to run towards him except for one problem: there seemed to be hundreds of zombies between them.

He didn't realize how long he had been down there. Soon he began to feel Claire nearby and his mind filled with her. He began to worry and wonder why she seemed so close when she was supposed to be in his room. His clips were running out and his last option was to use his own hands to kill them. Or he would have to transform out of his human figure. His people were now half of what he had brought with him.

Wesker was on his final clip when he noticed some of the zombies were turning away from him and facing opposite him. He could also feel Claire very close to him and he looked in the direction and caught sight of her. Click, click, click. The empty sounds of the gun seemed to echo to him in the loud noisy hallway. When he looked down at it and then looked to where he last saw Claire, she was gone. He quickly threw the gun at the head of one of the zombies and heard the splintering crack of the skull.

She raised her gun and went ahead, taking out about eighteen with head shots before she threw the gun to the side since it was now useless. She charged in and started with hand to hand combat, using her new found strength and speed as she tried to get to him no matter what.

He began to use his strength and speed to take the heads off the zombies in front of him. The blood tainted with the virus spilled on his face as he took care of each one by how close they were to biting him. The sound of cracking bone became a symphony to him as he hit each of the zombies with a death blow, reducing the amount of energy used on one of these undead. He was worried because he saw her there and she felt so close, but she was no longer in view. He wanted to go to her, hear her voice, but he needed to work quickly in order for him to actually see if she was there. After all, she did disappear from his sight and he only saw what he had thought was her reddish brown pony tail in this dim lighting. His hands becoming like weapons helped him kill as many as he could as they now surrounded him and got into the formation he had made with the men. His eyes burned red as he fought and killed the zombies.

Claire's eyes started to burn brighter as she continued to fight. Her only thoughts were of getting to Wesker and quickly. She had no idea if something had happened to him. As she continued to kill more and more zombies, her nails elongated to small claws and she used them as she slapped at a couple of zombies to keep them off of her. A couple times she found herself in a zombies grip, but she quickly broke their arms and then twisted their necks. Slowly, she began to cover herself in their blood.

Wesker made his fingers extend from his hand quickly as it acted as a knife and stabbed through several at a time blood splattering all around him and he did so. The need for her and worry made him go quicker and avoided getting caught by any of them. He didn't see her anymore and it worried him too much for him to relax as he killed them. He knew she was already infected but if she was to get infected with this strand of the virus there was no telling what would become of her. He stabbed some in their gut when they jumped at him and he smashed them on to the floor head first making a loud cracking noise as there were several in his hand.

Finally, she had made it to the center of the hoard and the number of zombies had diminished greatly. Through some zombies, she saw bright burning red eyes and relief entered her own silverish violet ones as she charged forward and killed a few more before wrapping her arms around Wesker. She pressed against him, not believing he was alive. "Wesker." she said softly, her voice holding all of the fear she had felt for him when she had seen him at the other side of the hoard earlier. "I was so afraid you would..."

He saw a pair of silverish violet eyes and went after the last ones standing as she came to him and wrapped her arms around him. He was relived she was there and he could feel her warmth against him. He heard her voice and it sounded as if she was scared. He held her close to him. "What were you afraid of?" He asked her as he held her chin in his hand. He was happy she was fine. He put his cheek on her head gently.

She buried her face into his chest as she felt him settle his cheek against her head and she smiled into his chest and relaxed against him, glad he was safe. When he held her chin and asked her what she was afraid of, she hesitated, not sure how he would take it. Finally, she looked up at him and bit her lip slightly. "I was afraid you would die." she said sadly as she reached up and caressed his cheek gently with her hand. "Please, don't leave me alone." she said, her tone holding a touch of something desolate.

Wesker picked his head up from hers when she looked at him. She was slightly biting her lip and then spoke. His immediate reaction was shock that she would think he would die here, but then happy when he saw that she cared for him. It was odd, but he accepted her worry even though what they both were wasn't human anymore and the attraction was based on the virus at first. Recently, he has noticed he wanted to be with her and there was a difference he could see between what he wanted and what the virus did to him. He leaned into her hand that was caressing his cheek while she spoke again. Her tone was something he never expected to hear from her. "I won't die that easily..." He whispered to her as he held her again a small smile on his lips.

He entirely forgot about the remaining men of the group he had led. Their jaws nearly dropped as they saw a side of Wesker they thought would never exist for as long as they lived and more. He cared for her, more than the virus had initially allowed for him to care. It finally didn't feel weird to him to have her so close to him because that's all he wanted at the moment. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her to him. She buried her face into his chest again, not caring about the looks that the remaining guards were giving the two of them. Claire only cared about him. She didn't care anymore if it was just the viruses inside of the both of them making them act this way. Either way, it was real, and she couldn't live without him. He leaned closer to her ear. "I won't leave you alone again." He whispered in her ear so only she could hear him.

Claire smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her closer to him. She nuzzled his stomach and her eyes slid closed as she heard him whisper into her ear and say that he would never leave her. In that moment, she knew she wanted to stay with him for some reason that she could not name. Her hands slid up to his chest and she looked up at him, her eyes heavy lidded. "Wesker..." she said softly.

She didn't pay attention to the guards or how they were staring at them like they were the main attraction at a circus. She kissed his cheek gently before moving to his lips and kissing him gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It felt like forever since she had kissed him, and her body felt like it breathed a sigh of relief as she did.

Wesker felt her hands trail up his chest and leave a burning sensation that felt so good to him that he wanted it more. His now bright red eyes looked into hers as she said his name so softly if he was able to, he would melt before her. He didn't understand this yet all he knew is that he meant what he said about never leaving her. The reason was foreign to him as he closed his eyes and felt her lips touch his cheek and then his lips. He kissed her gently back and felt her arms around his neck which he held with one of his hands.

Kissing her was as if she was something precious to him, fragile in nature that he wished he didn't leave her. Her lips were so tempting to him that he didn't even realize how much his body relaxed under her. He kissing her once more still remembering he had work to do before he was able to be alone with her like he wanted to be. With her there now the work would be faster and he wouldn't lose as many. He kissed her cheek twice gently as his lips came close to her ear, his warm breath there as he spoke to her. "Help me finish and I'll be alone with you the rest of the day." He whispered to her as he pulled her closer to his body again. He wanted her, but he couldn't have her yet. Not with these eyes still on them.

She felt him kiss her back and she moaned softly into her mouth. She would never get tired of this. When she felt his kisses move to her cheek, she let out a soft sigh of contentment and pressed close to him as she let him continue before she heard him whisper into her ear. A soft smile spread over her face at the thought of having him alone with her and she nodded as a little moan escaped her lips at how forceful her was with her when he pulled her to him. At the moment, all she wanted was him close to her, but she knew they couldn't do what they really wanted to in front of the other men.

"Where do we start?" she asked as she looked up at him and kissed him once more before pulling away slightly. Claire waited on his answer expectantly, her eyes inquisitive. Wesker smiled as she kissed him again and he kissed back. His fingers traced her jawline gently when she pulled away from him. "There were only two floors affected by the virus. This floor has to be cleared from the rooms and the lowest floor has to be cleaned out like this one. I'll have the men check the rooms while we handle the lower floor." He told her as he looked down at her. He loosened his hold on her so that she was standing next to him as he spoke to the remaining men. "Your new mission is to clear every room on this floor and the lower level. I'll handle the loose ones of the infected with Claire. If there are any survivors, insure they are not injured in anyway. If they are, kill them. Now get to work." He said in his usual demanding tone that meant if they disobeyed they will be killed.

They quickly snapped out of their trance of watching Wesker's soft side and got to work as they reloaded their weapons to begin with the first door there. They did steal looks at Wesker while they did this, but otherwise stayed focused on not getting killed as they opened the doors. Wesker took Claire's hand and went to the only operating elevator to the lowest part of the Hive. He looked over to Claire. "Are you ready?"

She watched the men as they started to get ready and amusement shone in her eyes as she saw them casting so many looks at Wesker. She looked up at him and smiled before he started to pull her towards the elevator after he had grabbed her hand. She squeezed his hand gently in a show of support as they went into the elevator and the shaft doors closed. "I'm ready." She said as she looked up at him. Sighing softly, she leaned up and kissed him one more time before turning towards the door. "I don't think this will take too long." She said with a small smirk on her face as she watched the doors open. Wesker smirked at her answer and kissed her back before looking over at the door. "Not at all." He said to her as he watched the doors open. When they opened, they revealed a long hallway full of zombies. Claire sighed softly before walking off the elevator and letting go of his hand hesitantly so they could get to work. This wasn't a very good sight if there were this many here. He really didn't expect many to be infected like this.

He heard Claire sigh and then felt her let go of his hand hesitantly. He extended his hand first to the first Zombie to attack them. His speed increasing as he grabbed more of them and killed them. He made sure Claire wasn't too far as she fought them too at speed close to his. He wondered if she would increase it if she stayed with him. He wanted her to stay with him even if it wasn't about the experiment itself. He kept getting blood on him as they each fell to his sheer strength. He already had a pile under him that were dead and being attracted to him from seeing the others around him going to him.

She watched him before she herself started to get to work. Her eyes glowed sliver and violet as she punched and kicked the zombies, killing them in a few strikes before she went on to the next one. She watched Wesker getting surrounded, and her eyes widened. Turning slightly, she grabbed a zombie and dragged it away before breaking its neck and moving onto the next one.

Wesker felt himself getting surrounded by zombies so he tried to quickly get rid of the ones in front of him, but by the time he was going to look behind him Claire had taken care of it. He smiled a bit at how she helped him and then continued to kill the rest.

Soon they were done and they were both covered in blood from the zombies. "The hallway's cleared." she said softly before turning to Wesker. "Are you okay..?" She asked, her silverish violet eyes shining with concern. There were so many piled up around them when he looked over to Claire. He nodded as she turned to look at him. "I'm fine." He said with a smile on his face. He really wanted to take a bath because of all this stuff that was on him and he saw that she was dirty too. He hugged her and then took her hand. "The rest can be taken care of by the men. I want to take a shower..." He said to her not looking at her as he walked over a few of the bodies.

Claire smiled when he said he was fine, but was slightly surprised when he suddenly hugged her to him and took her hand. She smiled up at him and nodded as she kissed him gently before following him. As he said wanted a shower, she smiled and nodded. "Me too." she said softly as she went towards the elevator, her hand still in his.

When they were in the elevator, she let out a soft sigh and leaned back against the wall. "Are you going to lock me back in my room..?" She asked sadly, staring at the wall as she bit her lip. Wesker got into the elevator with her and he heard her sigh as he looked over to her. His eyes soften when he heard her voice which sounded sad. He walked over to her making himself close to her. She sighed softly and felt him coming closer, but she didn't turn towards him. She wasn't looking at him as she bit her lip so he picked her head up by her chin so she could look at him. When he turned up her chin, she looked up at him and her eyes softened slightly. He was deciding if he should, but he couldn't find a reason for him doing so. He wanted her to be near him and if she was in that room he wouldn't stop going to her. He knew he would keep going to her.

"I-I don't want to." He said softly to her as he got closer to her and bent down to kiss her softly. As he kissed her, she kissed him back gently and wrapped her arms around his neck. He didn't want to find and reason to keep her locked up. He thought he could trust her enough to come back to him. He hadn't locked her up when he last left her. Instead she came to him. He couldn't help the feeling of being weak when it came to her. Resisting made his feelings for her worst and more wanting like the time he had pinned her against the wall when they were alone. He looked at her. "I want you to be with me." He told her in the same tone. Her eyes widened slightly when he said he didn't want to and that he wanted her to stay with him. Slightly saddened, she lowered her eyes and pressed her face into his cheek.

She felt a tear fall down her face as she held onto him tighter and tried not to cry."Wesker..." she said softly. She kissed his cheek gently, but she only seemed to become even more saddened as a stray thought occurred to her. "Wesker... You may have to lock me up. I want to stay with you... so much... but if Chris comes..." she strayed off. It was obvious what she was trying to say. As soon as she knew her brother was there, she would go with him. Wesker was confused by her reaction when she lowered her eyes and put her face into his cheek. He held on to her as she held him tighter. He closed his eyes when she kissed him and he listened to her. He froze at the thought that she would leave if Chris was to come for her. If he killed him she wouldn't come back to him at all. He would just have to keep her away from him instead.

"Stay with me now and I'll worry about that later." He said as he moved so he would look at her. He kissed her as he didn't want to lock her up today. He knew Chris would come but it suited him better for her to be with him and Chris to be out there. She felt him freeze, and she expected him to pull away, but instead he kissed her and asked for her to stay with him for now. She kissed him back and relaxed against him before looking up at him. Could she stay with him? She didn't know, but more than anything, she wanted to try.

Finally, she sighed and nodded. "I'll stay for as long as I can." she whispered softly to him before she kissed him gently. Wesker smiled when she said she would stay as long as she can. Just as she pulled away from the kiss, the elevator opened and she buried her face into his neck. He put his head on her when she put her head on his neck. "We better get your men." She said softly as she hesitantly pulled away from him. "Then we can go to your room." Claire said with a smile. He kissed her back and heard the elevator open. "Alright then." He said as she pulled away from him. He smiled when she did and then walked into the floor again. He heard scared voices in the hallways and his men talking to them. When he got there were quite a few humans left alive and mostly the scientist that he needed. "Clear the lower floor rooms. I'll get these people to the upper floors." He commanded them and they nodded and left to the elevator. Some still looked oddly at Claire who made a scene with Wesker earlier. The others either came to terms with it or just tried to ignore it. She sighed as she saw some of the people giving her weird stares, but she ignored it.

Wesker looked at the survivors and told them to line up against the wall. "Before I allow you to leave to the upper levels I need to make sure you are not infected." He said in his loud deep voice. They obeyed him and he started to make sure there were no marks on them since this current virus could enter with the slightest scratch from the infected creatures. When he started to line people up against the wall, she watched them, just waiting for any of them to change, but so far it didn't look as if any of them were infected.

Claire stayed close to Wesker, not wanting to be away from him. She watched his men leave and she smiled, glad that his men were so good at following orders. Once everyone was cleared, they loaded up in the elevator and went to the upper levels. She stretched slightly when she stepped out of the elevator, only thinking of the shower she wanted to get.

Wesker got all of the ones there on the elevator with them and got up to the second floor. Once every one was out Wesker told them the new work they had to do and they left. He looked over to her as she stretched out when she came out the elevator. When everyone was gone he walked over to her and held her close to him as he kissed her gently. As she felt his arms circle her, she melted against him; her body pressed close to his as she looked up at him and kissed him back gently before he pulled away. "I have to stay here to see if my men find anymore survivors. There is a shower in my room. I'll get some clothes for you when I'm finished here." He told her as he was only inches away from her lips he had just kissed. He wanted to be with her now, but his duty is to ensure the virus doesn't escape on accident. He let her go with a smile and waited for the elevator to open again. When he said he had to stay there for a little bit, she nodded and buried her face into his neck. "I'll be waiting for you." she said softly before he kissed her again. Claire kissed him back passionately before he pulled away. As she left him, she sighed softly, not wanting to leave him alone, but knowing he had to do his job.

When she was gone he ran computer systems overload to exterminate the bodies left on the floor above where his men were. The program would run to eliminate both lower floors once the elevator opened up on the floor he was on. Minutes later the elevator opened and only ten more survivors existed from the lowest level. There was a slight rumble on the floor as the two floors were burned and the elevator closed its hatch to the lower levels. He checked them as well and found nothing there. He went off to look for clothes for Claire. When he found some he went on his way back to his room where Claire was taking a shower.

Claire walked to his room, humming softly before she walked in and closed the door. She didn't lock it because she doubted anyone would mess with Weker's room. Walking to the bathroom, she cut on the shower before stripping out of the skimpy hospital gown before getting it. As soon as she felt the hot water hitting her, she sighed softly and started to wash her hair and body, getting the blood off. Wesker got to his room and opened the door hearing the shower still running he stripped of the clothes that were filled with blood. What he left on was his pants and a black tank top. His muscles showing as he laid on the bed waiting for her to come out. He took off his glasses too as he listened to the water run in the bathroom.

When she was finally done washing her hair and body, she stopped the shower and got out. Wesker heard the water stop but didn't get up yet as he stayed on the bed. After wrapping a towel around her body, she looked in the mirror and brushed her fingers out with her hair. With a soft sigh, she walked out of the bathroom and instantly saw Wesker on the bed. Her violet and silver eyes brightened as they landed on him and she smiled.

Claire walked over to the bed and leaned down on it, near him. "Wesker..." she said softly before she kissed him."Did you get my clothes?"she asked, amusement in her voice. He opened his eyes to see her near him and heard his name. He kissed her back with is hand touching her damp cheek. "Yeah, they are over there." He pointed to his desk on the other side of the room. He liked the feel of her skin under his as he caressed her cheek. He pulled her down to him so he could kiss her again before he sat up. Claire smiled down at him as he kissed her back and pointed to her clothes. She looked over at it and nodded slightly before feeling him kiss her again.

He looked at her again in only her towel and smiled. "I'll go take a shower now, then." He said as he was getting up off the bed. When he sat up, she pouted and smiled before kissing him again. "Okay, come back soon." she said softly as she watched him go to the shower. Once he was inside, she sighed softly and stood up.

Wesker smiled. "I will." He said as he then walked off to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and turned on the water. He got undressed the rest of the way and jumped in. He like the feel of the hot water on his body as he stood there thinking about Claire for a bit, letting the water hit him. His hair that usually was back hung at the sides of his face as the water made it fall. She walked over to the desk and dropped the towel before looking at the clothes. She shrugged, seeing that they looked slightly like her old ones before she started to get dressed, putting on her underwear first before she started to work on getting everything else on.

He went on to clean himself and then turned off the water in the shower and got out. The room was steamy as he got out. Running a hand through his hair he got a towel and began to dry himself off. He usually kept some clean clothes in the bathroom because he usually forgets to bring them with him. He put on some boxers and some shorts as his casual night wear. He came out the bathroom with steam coming out of it because it was so hot. His red burning eyes were showing through the steam more as he walked over to his bed.

Claire heard the shower stop and she looked over. She had only put on her underwear and the long shirt that she had found in his clothes since they were just going to sleep. She was slightly embarrassed that she was wearing one of his shirts without asking, but she didn't think he would mind.

When he came out of the bathroom, she smiled and walked to him when he reached the bed. She crawled on top of the bed and sat down as she stretched slightly and smiled at him. "Hope you don't mind me taking your shirt. I didn't want to wear something too tight to bed." She said softly as she relaxed and leaned back slightly.

Wesker got on top of the bed and looked over to her. "I don't mind." He smiled and pulled her over to him. "Is it alright if you work with me now?" He asked as he put his face in her hair. His hands were around her waist as he kept her next to him not sure of what else to do as he laid down on his bed. Claire felt him pull her over to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she looked up at him. At his question, her eyes widened slightly. "I'll help you." she said softly as she buried her face into his neck and felt him press his face into her hair. As he laid down, she went with him and pressed her body close to his. Wesker smiled gently when she said she would. He closed his eyes as she came closer to him. He relaxed under her as she put her head on his chest as her smell soothes him. He listened to her question and wondered himself. He looked down at her and held her chin gently in his hand. His eyes buring red as he did.

She closed her eyes as she buried her face into his chest, immensely tired. After all, she hadn't slept well in a while."Wesker..? Do we have anything we have to do for a while..?" she asked softly as she looked up at him. "No we don't til next week." he said softly to her before kissing her slowly. She nodded against his chest as she heard him. Next week..? What would they do until then..? She wondered to herself until she felt his fingers on her chin. This roused her from her thoughts as she looked up at him. When he kissed her, she kissed him back gently and her eyes slid closed.

Claire kissed him deeper and pressed her body closer to his. After the whole day of not being able to be with each other because of the problem that had happened with the lower levels, this felt so good. Her body relaxed against him and she sighed softly in contentment. Wesker felt her deep kiss and let out a sound from his lips as she pressed her body close to him. His body entirely surrendered to her as he kissed her deeper as he opened his mouth to let his tongue slip into her mouth with is hands holding on to her tightly. When she felt his tongue enter her mouth, she moaned softly and kissed him back passionately.

He was happy to finally be alone with her since it felt like he was away for a long time since he was busy and he didn't want to show how intimate his relationship with her was with the men around. He kissed her deeply again as he thought about it. He ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed her. As his hands ran through her hair, she was glad she hadn't put it back up in her ponytail after her shower.

After a moment, she pulled away from the kiss, her breathing heavy and her eyes bright violet and silver with desire. "Wesker..." she said softly, carefully and she looked down at him. "If we don't stop..." If they didn't stop, she didn't know if she would be able to hold back any. Just being close to him like this made her want him, and she didn't want to do something he would possibly regret.

Wesker liked the noises she made and was confused when she had pulled away from him. He was breathing heavily as she did when she eyes met his own red ones that reflected the same desire he could see. Her tone that seemed careful caught his attention as her lips said something different from her eyes. When she stopped he moved quickly and pinned her to his bed.

His body over hers as he looked at her questionably, wondering what she was thinking before he did any more. "What is wrong with going on with this?" He said as he brushed her cheek gently and then quickly moved away from her. She turned into his hand as he caressed her cheek and sighed softly before looking up at him, only to feel him move away from her. Her eyes widened slightly and she felt his hands move away from her. So, he had misunderstood her..."Wesker..." she said softly as she put her hands on his cheeks and gently caressed his face as she made him look down at her, her eyes sad now. Wesker looked down at her when she touched him gently. His eyes softened by the sight of her sad eyes that looked up at him. "If you didn't want me then why are you here?" He pressed again wondering more of what she thought. He couldn't read her easily as she spoke something more than what she showed him. He was beginning to think he shouldn't have kept her so close or stayed close as much as his body wanted it. His hands moved away from her hands as he placed them next to her shoulders on the bed so he wouldn't still be pinning her down by any part of his body.

She flinched at his words before turning her face from him. What does he think I'm doing..? Does he think I'm using him...? Claire dropped her hands from his face, before she pulled out from under him. . He saw her flinch at his words. He wasn't trying to hurt her and he sighed when she moved her hand away from him. He felt cold suddenly when she slipped away from him so quickly, and then he closed his eyes and sighed. Such a short amount of time, and already he clearly mistrusted her. She headed for the door, anger evident in her stride. "I'm going back to my room. You can lock me in there, just don't ever touch me." She said, her anger coming out in her words. How could he mistrust her! Sitting up he looked at her as she was angry at him. He was going to grab her when she said not to touch her, his hand dropped and went to his side then as he sat back down. "I trust you still. I'm not going to lock you up." He said gently even though she was mad. "If you don't want me to then I won't touch you again." He said a little hurt at saying that since he wanted to so much. He didn't get angry back when she walked away from him angrily. He watched her head for the door away from him instead of stopping her like he wanted to. He sighed frustrated at the situation he made without thinking about his words.

Claire wanted to turn back to him, to run back into his arms and hear him whisper to her and comfort her, but not after he had doubted her. She opened the door and left, closing it behind her before she started down the hall. Now she felt so alone, but she was not going back to him not after that. A small sound came out of her throat, almost like a mix between a sob and a laugh. Trust them to turn a loving moment into a mess like this.

Sighing, she walked down the hall and towards her room. Claire really didn't want to go into it. After all, it was so cold and impersonal, it made her so lonely, but she didn't have a choice at the moment.

Wesker watched how she opened the door and left. He sighed deeply as he fell back on his bed after staring at the door for a while as he let her leave him. He felt empty as he laid there alone on his bed even though he had done it many times. It wasn't the same to have her leave him. He thought what she would of done if he had just grabbed her and ignored her statement to not touch her. He was so stubborn with things like these that what she said affected him so much.

If he went to her now what would she do? He stayed thinking about her instead of sleeping for a few hours after she left. Thinking if he should go or not. She couldn't kill him even with the virus she had that was identical to his own. He clenched his sheets that were under him as he really thought of going to her again. All he could see was her eyes glowing in front of him as he thought of her and then how sad they looked after he had spoken those words to her. It was something that really made his heart feel funny as he thought of it. He couldn't believe her leaving to the room he had originally put her in made him feel like grabbing her out of there and dragging her back to his room even if she refused him. He couldn't help being forceful when it came to her. He was like that with her before he did this just not in a way that he did hurt her. He wanted her touch so much now as he thought more of it.

After she walked into the room, she closed the door. After staring at the bed for a moment, she slowly walked over to it and sat down onto it, feeling almost numb. Claire pressed the heel of her hands against her eyes as she tried to think, wondering how it had even gotten like this. _'I hate this, I hate this...'_ she kept repeating in her head as she pulled her legs onto the bed and sighed softly before laying down and staring up at the ceiling.

What would she do now..? At the moment, Claire didn't even want to get up; she closed her eyes, saddened by the chain of events that had just happened._ 'Men... They always have to say the wrong thing...'_she thought to herself.

Wesker got up and decided he didn't want to leave it like this when he didn't mean to make her like that. He was agitated since he was there thinking and not doing anything and it was his fault she left anyway. He didn't want to run there as he would attract attention for the guards that were around and he was half naked still since he didn't remember to put a shirt on before going out to see her. He was away from her awhile now so she should have calmed down by now or went to sleep. He didn't know or cared really as long as he saw her again. His eyes glowed and he tried to keep them lowered since no one really looked at them except for her.

He could feel her now and it was evident she was sad with how she felt to him as he got closer again. He got to her door and he felt her closer now. He let out a sigh as he did so close to her door now. _'She has to be cold...' _He thought as an excuse to be there since he knew the conditions of those rooms. He opened the door slowly and heard the metal rubbing against each other. It felt so long as he was opening it to get to her. He poked his head in as he held to the frame to keep from grabbing her immediately after seeing her. "Claire..." He said as he saw her laying there.

She had been lying there for half an hour, staring at the ceiling. Claire could feel the chill of the room biting at her skin, but she didn't car enough to cover herself up too much. The covers were tangled at her feet, and she didn't feel like getting them so she could move them. When the door open and the metal made a sound as it grinded against each other, she didn't look, thinking it was just someone checking on her until she heard a voice she had been craving to hear.

Her eyes widened slightly and she turned her head and saw Wesker, but she didn't move, not knowing what he wanted. Just seeing him made her eyes glow brighter, but she didn't get up or move towards him, she just stared at him."Wesker..." she said softly. Wesker was happy she didn't try to hit him or kick him out just yet. The glow in her violet eyes drew him to her. He came in the room and closed the door behind him. He didn't turn away from her when he did this. He didn't respond until he was close enough to her that he could focus on what he was going to say to her. "I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't mean anything bad. I just wanted to know what you were thinking when you told me what you did." He said sadly to her trying to keep from touching her since she had told him not to. His red eyes burned as he looked at her.

She smiled slightly when he actually apologized to her. As he came closer to her, his bright eyes seemed to pull at something deep inside of her. When he came closer, yet did not touch her, she sighed softly and sat up in the bed. Without a word, she extended her arm towards him and gently traced his cheek, barely able to reach him. Wesker watched her hand come up towards him and he did not move away from her. Her fingers gently touching made him lean into her hand and close his eyes. Her touch was much wanted by him as she did touch him.

"Touch me..?" she asked softly. Her words moved him to open his eyes and look at her. Being this close, yet not feeling his touch was almost unbearable. Even just the touch of his hand against hers would make her feel infinitely better, but him not doing anything and looking at her only seemed to make her feel lonelier. His body moved before he could think as he got closer to her so he could touch her cheek gently as he held her hand to his cheek with a gentle smile on his lips as he did. It made him feel better when he was able to touch her again. She felt his hand on her cheek and she closed her eyes slightly and leaned against his, sighing softly in contentment. Claire was so glad they weren't fighting anymore. For that little bit that he wasn't near her, she had felt horrible. It felt like an eternity since he had really touched her. "Come with me." He commanded her as he pulled her up to him. He smiled at her softly. "You're going back to my room." He said as she looked at him confused as to why he pulled her off the bed and to him. He held her hand in his and opened the door carefully. He looked outside of the room to be sure that there was no one patrolling there yet. If there was it would be difficult for him to come out half naked with a girl in just a long t-shirt and panties. There was no one there to his relief and he tugged softly on Claire's hand to tell her to follow now. She held her hand to chest nervously as this time they were together going back to his room and she didn't want to really run into anyone looking like this besides Wesker. They moved quickly back to his room without anyone seeing them together.

Wesker closed the door while pulling Claire in. She walked off to the bed on her own as he made sure to lock the door. She laid down on one side of the bed as she had before and watched him walk over to her. His eyes were desperate as they looked at her, almost as if he was pleading with her. She smiled as he came close to her and leaned down to touch her cheek gently. He watched her and smiled softly as she leaned into his hand and sighed with her eyes closed. After a moment, she opened her eyes before moving to sit on the bed on her knees and looked up at him. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. He wondered what she was doing when she got up and then sat down on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her back gently. He was happy he came back to her since he felt that he needed her touch so much. His fingers laced through her hair as he kissed her again. She kissed him back passionately and felt him start to put his hands in her hair. Claire wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her before pulling him onto the bed and on top of her as she laid on her back. This time, she didn't say anything. Instead, she merely kissed him harder and moaned softly as she wrapped her legs around his hips so she could hold him against her. She couldn't deny them any longer, not when she needed him like this. It wasn't just all physical anymore, or just the virus. At first it was, but now, something deeper than that inside of her needed him beside of her.

Wesker followed her down on the bed and kissed her back as she did. He loved hearing her moan and wanted to hear her do it more. He let out a breath when he felt her legs wrap around his hips and felt her body closer to his own. He needed her so much that he wouldn't stay away from her_. 'I don't just want you for this feeling I created. It's more than that. I actually like you.'_ He thought as he traced her jaw as he held her and with his other hand he held her leg to him. While her legs were wrapped around him he played with the hem of the shirt she wore before slowly feeling his way under the shirt that blocked his hands from touching her soft skin that he wanted. He felt her shiver as he touched her gently. His hand soon found her breasts and he cupped them before he started to rub her nipples. Doing that gain him a satisfying moan that vibrated from her lips to his. He let his lips travel down her jawline to the hollow of her neck that he nipped with gave him more moans from her. Her grip on him became more intense as he played with her nipples and bit her. He made her want him more as he kept playing with her. At some point in this, they undressed each other and laid on top of each other feeling the complete naked body of the other. He kept kissing her all over her body and nipping her to make her moan. She began to beg him to enter her because he kept playing with her and making her want him. His hands that made her shiver made her let go of his hips so he could do as she wanted him to do. She clawed his back as he entered her and made him moan at the pleasure of it. He quickly found her mouth and kissed her passionately while calling her name.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n:** Sorry, it took so lone to update. :(

**Chapter Five**__

Claire lay underneath him, panting softly as she looked up at him. A slightly blush colored her cheeks as she thought of what they had just done. Wesker panted slightly as he looked down at her, a blush taking her cheeks. Sighing softly, she reached up and gently traced her fingers down the side of his face and kissed him softly. After kissing his lips and then his cheek, she buried her face into his neck and rested on the bed, not sure if she could find her voice yet so soon. He smiled traced his hand over her cheek lightly. He closed his eyes slightly at the feel of her skin on his cheek. He kissed her back gently and then smiled again when she buried her face into his neck. He sighed softly as he didn't want to stay on top of her as much as he wanted to because he thought he was heavy enough as it was. He didn't move until a few moments later when he laid on his side and then pulled her on top of him instead. He didn't know if she was shocked that he did that to her but it wasn't something he did out of lust at all and he hoped she knew that. He held her close to him and ran his hand through her hair carefully. She watched him lay down beside of her and felt his hands pull her on top of him, causing her to gasp softly. Sighing, she looked down at him and cupped his face in her hands gently before laying her body on top of his and cuddling into his warmth. Her arms found their way around his neck and she pressed her naked skin against his."Wesker..." she said softly as she nuzzled his neck.

Before, she would have never imagined that this would have happened to her. That she would have slept with Albert Wesker of all people, but now, it was normal, like something she was meant to do. Even now, she had no regrets whatsoever. If she even allowed herself, she would admit to some part of herself that she loved him, but she would never say that out loud.

Wesker smiled when she cupped his cheek. He let out a soft sigh as he felt her bare body against his again. He laid his head on hers as she nuzzled into his neck. "Yes?" He whispered softly to her as he ran his hand through her hair again. He liked the feeling of her against him and wondered how he functioned without it. He kissed the top of her head that was close to him and rested his hand at her back and the other was holding her by her waist.

This felt so normal to him though even though he would have normally fought against her instead. He was a little off at the fact that he slept with her but he didn't regret doing so. As long as it was with her it seemed she was everything to him. He didn't want to let her go but what would happen when the time came for her brother come to take her from him? He just couldn't allow her to make him feel this strongly about her and let her go. He just couldn't. He did know what he felt was love for her and not something as simple as like. His feelings were too complicated for something like that. She kissed his cheek gently and sighed against it before moving her lips to his as she settled on top of him comfortably. Wesker watched her as she kissed his cheek. Her warm, soft lips on his skin felt nice on him. He kissed her back when she kissed his lips. "Can we lay around like this all the time, from now on?" she asked, a smile on her face as she looked down at him, her eyes soft. "Because I think it's comfortable." she said with a little sexual lilt to it, before she nuzzled his neck. Of course, she didn't expect him to take her seriously, but she was being serious. She loved the feel of his body against hers, and not merely for the sexual reasons. For some reason, it made her feel closer to him that they could see each other like this and not be embarrassed.

He listened to her and smiled at her question she asked with his eyes soft as he looked back at her. He chuckled at the sound of her voice when she said it was comfortable. He let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes when she went back to his neck. "If...we're alone...in my room again...I won't mind...Since I like it." He said with pauses as if he was thinking of what to say when he really thought it was a bit weird to tell her that. But he liked being able to feel her body so close to his and not imagine it. He tighten his arms around her which pushed her closer to him. He was happy she wasn't trying to hide from him so he wanted to agree with her though he liked to feel of her smaller body on his. It felt so nice and he just wanted to feel closer to her in different ways and that was one of them. He traced patterns on the small of her back lazily as he held her. She was so warm to him. She felt his hands move to her back and felt him trace patterns there. A slightly blush colored her cheeks at the movement, but she only pressed closer into his body and closed her eyes as she nuzzled his neck, relaxing against him. A soft sigh of contentment came from her as she gently kissed his neck. If she stayed like this long enough, she knew she would fall asleep, but at the moment, she couldn't think of a good enough reason to move. His body warmed her, and he felt oh so comfortable to her. His body against hers, and his movements felt so natural to her.

Wesker liked the feel of her skin under his fingertips as he traced patterns there on her back. The action was so simple and yet it was so natural. He liked this feeling. He was surprised that she pressed closer to him, but he smiled slightly at the feeling. His eyes closed still as she nuzzled him. He let out a breath when he felt her kiss his neck and he stopped tracing patterns on her back as that hand pressed against it instead. The feeling of her lips was almost intoxicating to him and then he continued his previous motion tracing patterns on her back again.

Sleeping was going to be comfortable even in this position together. There was no reason to move as he drifted to sleep holding her. His hands slowing down and his hand finally rested on her back. When he stopped tracing patterns on her back, she realized he had fallen asleep. A gentle smile pulled at her lips and she kissed him gently before she reached down and pulled up the covers to cover both of their bodies in case anyone came looking for him later on. She didn't picture Wesker as someone who wanted his body to be seen by someone who just didn't knock on the door.

She cuddled close to him and buried her face into his neck as her own eyes began to close. Claire couldn't believe he had actually fallen asleep with her. This way, he was defenseless, and she didn't think he let anyone at all see him like this. Of course, she could be wrong, but she didn't think so. Soon, she fell asleep against him.

Soon the next day came. He groaned a bit as he tried to get up but then felt a weight on his body and laid back down. Then he remembered that he fell asleep with Claire last night. He looked down to see her body on his and then he could feel her so close to him. He patted her head gently as he held her and waited to see her wake up. He smiled slightly as he watched her sleep on him.

As she was sleeping, she heard him groan and she stirred lightly, however she did not wake up. Opening her eyes, she looked up at him and blinked before she nuzzled his neck and sighed in contentment against him. "Awake already...?" she asked softly as she tried to blink and wake up more, but it was too early for her. "Yes I am." He said softy to her as she stayed against him. She looked adorable as she was trying to wake up on top of him. "Anything you have to do today?" she asked against his neck as her eyes slid closed once more and she rested on him, her hand moving to his arm as she lazily drew patterns on it gently with her fingers. "Not right now. I have someone taking care of the work, but I do have things to do. A live video feed conference later on and other things after that." He said to her. He held her close as he felt her draw patterns on his arm. He liked how it felt when she did it to him. He sighed content with being with her for the time that he had alone with her. Smiling, she kissed his neck gently before hearing he had a video conference. Nuzzling his neck gently, she continued to trace light patterns on his arm as she thought for a moment before she looked up at him. "What about?" she asked questioningly as she kissed his cheek gently before she nuzzled it and got more comfortable against him. Wesker closed his eyes at the feel of her lips on his neck and her tracing of his arm. her next question made him look at her and then she kissed his cheek and he smiled at it.

A video conference...? Something about that sounded almost sinister, but it was Wesker she was talking to. If he wanted, he could make everything sound sinister. Claire used to think that was the only way he knew how to be, but now she knew different as she laid in his arms, both of them naked and love filling her very being. Claire kissed him gently before pulling away and burying her face into his neck as she relaxed. He held her cheek gently as he thought of what he should say to her. He didn't know if she was still against him and the virus but it was business and they had the world to experiment on regardless of the increased population of the dead. He gently traced over her cheek with his thumb softly when she kissed him again and then went back to his neck. "A sale of something I have." He said to her simply. It wasn't that he didn't trust her with the fact was he had a new virus and it was the one he used on her. He wanted to stay with her like this for a while longer until that conference with the others of umbrella.

She nodded and closed her eyes slightly as she relaxed back against him. "A sale...?" She said softly as she gently caressed his cheek and concentrated on him so that she wouldn't fall back asleep. Claire was still tired, and she had no idea what time it was since she was in a room without any windows at all. Hopefully, she wouldn't be in this room forever, but she highly doubted Wesker would ever risk letting her out of his sight near a window.

Wesker noticed how she seemed tired still as she still laid on top of him. He nodded at her question as he felt her caress his cheek. He pulled her lips to his as he kissed her deeply, his arms wrapping around her body. He couldn't resist kissing a sleepy Claire. She must not be used to the way the time was underground since there were no windows to see the sun set or rise. Though he would want that for her he wouldn't allow her to be more than two inches away from him while she was near a room that she could get out of his sight easily. Here she would always be in his sight because of the computer camera there in the Hive so he wouldn't worry much. In that case he is mostly concerned about not having her near him because he wanted to feel her warmth. He caressed her cheek as he continued to kiss her deeply.

She kissed him back as he continued to kiss her and she felt him continue to rub her cheek. After a moment, she pulled her lips from his and nuzzled his cheek before laying her head back on his chest. "When do we have to get up to go to the meeting?" She asked softly as she listened to his hear beat and sighed softly in contentment. She hoped they didn't have to go anywhere too soon. For just a little while longer, she wanted to lay here with him like this. Once they stepped out of the room, she knew they could only show a little affection for each other.

Wesker smiled when she nuzzled his cheek. "I have to go on my own even though I don't want to be away from you. It will be a short while. I will only confirm the exchange point." He said this with a sad sounding tone. A tone he wasn't a custom to using around anyone for any reason. He didn't want her to be away from him at all. But this was just protocol at the most. The way business was run between them was only on a need to know basis on anyone outside the chairman's of Umbrella.

He held her close to him wanting not to let go but knew he would eventually have to. He couldn't act the same way as if they were alone. He couldn't touch her like he wanted or kiss her as he pleased once they left there. He realized the need for her lessened when she was around him more but it never went away. He was glad it didn't since he knew he liked her more than that need he felt at first. His experiment failed once he realized that he liked her and it wasn't just chemical at all. She nodded against his neck and sighed softly. So once again she would be stuck in this room. She hated being stuck somewhere like this, but she knew he couldn't just let her run around. After all, she wouldn't run, but at the first mention of Chris, she knew she would go and find him if she ever knew where he was, and that meant escaping here if she had to. Claire rested her head against his neck and continued to draw patterns on his arm as she thought about that if it would come to that.

What would Wesker do? Would he follow her and take her back? Kill her? Would he treat her as he did before all of this had happened? As she thought about these things, her eyes glowed silver and purple, brighter and brighter as she became more and more confused about her own feelings and his.

Wesker felt a bit sad at leaving her locked up again in a room. He didn't want to risk losing her so soon. He leaned his head on her while she sighed against his neck. Chris will come for her and she will go. He knew there was no other way to keep her with him. Escaping was not a part of his schedule with her all. Not that being with her like this was either but it wasn't something he wanted to happen. Being in control of things were a given to him and that was what he lives on.

He closed his eyes slightly as he felt her tracing his arm again. He felt something was up with Claire and he held her close to him. "What are you thinking?" He asked her softly as his arms wrapped around her body in a tight but loving grip. Claire felt his grip on her tighten and she sighed softly against his neck and closed her eyes. "What would you do if I got away..? Would you kill me..?" she asked softly as she rested her head against his chest before turning her gaze up to his, and staring into his red eyes wither her own violet and silver ones. Of course she was afraid of what the answer would be, but she understood if he said yes. Burying her face into his neck, she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping he had somehow changed though through all of this.

Her hand on his arm stopped drawing patterns as she bit her lip, feeling sad and desolate as she thought of it. If it came down to it and she left Wesker because of her brother, would he hunt her once more...?

Wesker froze at the thought of killing her now. His eyes looking at hers now shone a deep red. Would he kill her for running from him? He would of maybe a week ago, but this time it would be as if he killed himself wouldn't it? It wasn't until recently that he liked her but to kill her off so easily...He felt her bury her head into his neck again as she waited for him to give her an answer and then stop touching his arm. "I...wouldn't..." He finally said to her after thinking about it. Though the fact was that he would get her back but she wouldn't be treated as she is now no matter how much he wanted her or how close she was.  
She will be treated as she was meant to be. His experiment. Nothing more than a test subject. At least that is what he believed he would do to her. His anger was a lot when things went wrong.

Claire closed her eyes and nodded against his neck as he said he wouldn't kill her. Though she could sense a but in his sentence. She knew there was something he was holding back and she shook her head against his neck as she relaxed her body against his once again before she heard a soft knock on the door. Opening her eyes, she let out a soft sigh, already knowing what it was about.

Moving slightly, Claire pulled out of Wesker's arms and kissed him gently before moving off of him. She sat up and drew the covers around him so that her naked body was covered. "Come back... please..." she said sadly as she looked down, waiting for him to get up and leave so he could go to the meeting about the.. 'sale'... he had to do.

Wesker sighed as he felt her against him. He wouldn't finish his thought because it was more of a threat than anything and he didn't want to threaten her like that. He touched her cheek when he heard the door. They never fail to find him at the wrong time. He sighed annoyed by it. He didn't want her to move away from him but she had to in order for him to get up. He loosened his arms around her as she moved and then kissed her back.

He sat up reluctantly as he looked at her. Her mood changed as she spoke to him sadly. He sighed again as he looked at her with the covers over her body he wanted to keep touching. He picked up her head and kissed her long before going to get ready. "I will come back for you." He said to her and then put on his clothes to open the door and leave.

She kissed him back and pressed against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck before he pulled away from her. Claire watched him dress before he left. Sighing softly, she brought the covers around her higher before she moved in the bed and hung her feet off the side of it as she turned her face from where she knew the double sided mirror to be. Whatever would happen if she ran, she had a feeling she didn't want to be caught by Wesker. She knew he said he wouldn't kill her, but something had told her it would be more emotionally painful than anything.

Wesker left the room feeling odd at doing so and annoyed by it. Already moody, he entered the conference room for the meeting. It was dark as usual and there were empty chairs. Those were where the holograms of the people who he was dealing with showed up from. He took a seat as he waited for Ada and the rest to start the meeting.

Ada was to meet him to know the details of the exchange point and further instructions. She was going with him after all. He heard a knock at the door before he called out for them to come in. He was becoming more like himself while he was away from her. He was not happy whatsoever as he sat there without Claire near him. Clearly he knew what he would do to her if she ever did leave him. It wouldn't be something she would like him to do to her at all. He would leave her the decision of what he would do. Til then he would treat her as he already did. His eyes glowed a bright red as he thought more about her.

Ada heard Wesker call out to her and a soft sigh left her. Back to work, like always. Stepping into the room, she closed the door behind her and stepped over to the back of Wesker's chair. Her eyes scanned the figures in the other chairs before she shook her head. All cowards, well except Wesker. After all, he had created her... sighing once again; she waited for the meeting to begin. Her head was pounding from the long trip on the jet, and she had bruises blooming on her arms from her last mission. The only thing Ada wanted was for this meeting could be over so she could be with her longtime lover.

Her cold eyes locked on to the client sitting a few seats away as she heard Wesker start to talk. Wesker paid no mind when Ada came into the room while he was thinking for the short while that she was there. The oddness of how close Ada was snapped him back in to the present as he was in the beginning of an important meeting. He folded his hand together as he looked at the client of his, his face serious and intent on the matter at hand. "In order to give you the package at hand I must be certain of the location and time. If anything is out of place the package will be destroyed." He said with a threat. Ada smiled slightly when he threatened to destroy the virus. She knew he would do it without a moments hesitation but she could tell the client did not think so. "You can't destroy something like the Veronica Virus so easily." Wesker held his hand up to the client with a sly smile. "That is not the only one. It is a modified one that you can only get from me. Conditions are conditions. The previous deal is still in order." The man nodded. "The pick-up point is just outside of the New York facility at 1300 hours and the already establish date. Two of my men will be there to pick it up at the given time." Wesker nodded at the location that was given to him. "Very well then, we will be there." The man disappeared from the seat he was visibly on in the room.

He turned to Ada. "What is the status of your mission?" He asked her as he looked at her. He wasn't attracted to her like he was before he had Claire there with him. Nothing changed as he looked at her.

Once the pick up point was decided and the time, she watched the client disappear and smiled as she looked at Wesker once he had turned around and asked about her mission. Always business first with Wesker and pleasure second. "The mission was successful. The G Virus has been contained and the village destroyed." she said softly as she thought about anything else notable. "Chris Redfield was seen in the village along with his partner Shiva. Other than that, there was nothing out of the ordinary." she said softly before smiling and reaching down and caressing his cheek.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" she asked softly, her anger leaking into her voice as she traced a sharp nail down his cheek forcefully, showing how angry she was at him. Wesker watched her as she answered him and nodded in approval of her completed mission, though he froze a bit at the mention of Chis' name. He's closer than he thought to finding her. He furrowed his brows as he thought for a moment and was disrupted by the touch of Ada on his skin. Her smiling face seemed odd to him. He felt how angry she was as she used her sharp nails on his skin. He grabbed her hand and quickly pinned her to the table. If there was anything he hated more it was the fact that she wanted to hurt him to show her anger that he didn't care to know now that he had Claire. She was looking down at Wesker one minute, and then staring up at him the next. Her eyes were wide as she tried to think of what had happened, only to see him glaring down at him.

He looked down at her ticked off at her actions. Emotion was gone from his features. "I asked you nothing else. That must mean that is all I have to say to you." He said to her and let her go as he got off her. His eyes glowed red in the dark room of the conference room. Her eyes steeled themselves and her anger at him grew until she heard his comment. Ada glared at him before feeling him let her go. Surprise filled her face, but she quickly covered it up and stood, smoothing out her dress before she glanced up at Wesker and saw the anger in his eyes and not able to stop the flinch she did before she looked away from him. "You have another job to tend to. I suggest you get done with it." he told her commandingly.  
At the mention of a new mission, her eyes widened slightly and she turned back to him. "A new mission...? Why, Wesker, it almost seems like you wish to get rid of me…" She said softly, her anger building by the moment. Wesker watched her smooth out her dress as she glanced at him and then looked away. She soon turned back to him. He touched her cheek. "You know what I would of done if I wanted to get rid of you." He said and then let go of her as he turned away from her. "I need you to scout the location we are going to. You can look at the rest if you wish but time is of the essence. You know well I hate any disturbances during work or anything." he told her. He wanted to go back to Claire though he did want her to do this before he told her anything or knew of Claire.

He went for the door trying to cover the fact that he wanted to leave her. He walked as he would normally out of there though he was in need of Claire already.

Ada glared at his answer, and she knew what he would have done. If he had wanted to get rid of her at the moment, he would have killed her just a moment ago. She rested against the table, her cool eyes tracking his movements as she saw him walk towards the door after he had told her what her new mission was. He was sending her, Ada Wong, on a mere tracking mission...? Anger flared in her eyes and in that moment, she wanted to kill him more than anything.

After he had walked out, she followed him, but keeping far enough away that she knew he would not be able to sense her. In the many years she had been with Wesker, she knew what his weaknesses were and exactly what his limits were.

Wesker knew this sort of thing was meaningless to her, but it was all he could think of to get her way from him at the moment. Claire filled his thoughts again as they had when he was away from her. His footsteps were echoing through the hallways at the touch of his black boots. He didn't feel anyone following him just the guards that were patrolling around him as he passed them. He knew this wasn't something he would have normally done to Ada, but he didn't want her anymore. Not as much as he wanted Claire by his side. He adjusted his glasses as he made the last turn down to the long hallway where the experiments were held in cells. Claire was there where he had left her.

His eyes burning red behind his sunglasses as he stayed at his normal pace but wanted to get to her faster as she was farther down. Her touch, her voice, her eyes were all he could think about when he came closer to her. He sensed her more and more as his eagerness to see her grew to a great height. He quickly unlocked the door not noticing that there was anyone there. "Claire." He said as he closed the door to see her.

The sound of the door opening broke her out of her reverie and she looked up, slightly wary as to who would come in her room before she saw Wesker. Relief was evident in her silverish violet eyes as she moved to the bottom of the bed and stood up on her knees. "Wesker..."she said softly before she slid off the bed and went to him. When she was at him, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck before she kissed him passionately. Even though they hadn't been away from each other for long, she had missed him so much, she couldn't describe it."Wekser..." she repeated again as she buried her face into his neck.

Ada watched him go into one of the experiment's cells and her eyebrow arched before she stepped forward. Her heals clacked on the tile and she stopped before the one way window and peered in. What she saw surprised her more than anything she had ever seen before. "Why, Wesker, you have been a naughty boy..." she said softly as she pressed her hand to the cool glass. She would get both of them back for this. No one made a fool out of Ada. A cold smile graced her lips and she pulled away from the window before turning around. "Well, time to get on that mission." she said softly. While she was away, she would devise a plan to get back at the woman that stole her lover.


End file.
